Half time lover, full time friend
by Pritxka
Summary: Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito have been friends for a long time and lovers fro some months. They are inseparable until certain guardian gets in the way. And to make the situation more "fun" strange things are happening again in Tomoeda. Oh, and the brat is back.
1. Prologue

**Half time lover, full time friend.**

A CCS fanficton.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of CCS characters, those are all Clamp's. I don't own the phrases at the start of every chapter, I specify their respective owner. There are two characters I created but they are based in the characters of an existing saga. When they come around you can guess who they are and tell me :)

Well, hello everyone! This is my fist fanfic ever, I usually write about my own characters but at the age of 20 decided to watch again Sakura and read the manga. To tell you the truth I have never read fanfics until now, either, but somehow got obsessed with them, weird right? :D

So to the fanfic. It's got yaoi and is rated M for a reason. If you don't like that sort of thing, do not read this. But if you're okay with it I'll stop rambling about an let you…

enjoy!

P.S. I wrote this while T was supposed to be studying for my marketing exam, but really that can get a bit boring and I wouldn't concentrate till I wrotr this down. So…you understand. By the way, I did real good on my exam, so no problem at all.

**Prologue. **

"**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you." **

**Anyone else but you – The Moldy Peaches. **

"Love you!" Syoaran almost yelled, but his voice was not heard by his dear Sakura as someone had scream un the Seijou Highschool. Sakura ran to watch what happened and when she discovered that Yukito-chan had faintes, she went looking for him in the nurse room, while Syoaran was left frozen in the Tomoeda schoolyard.

"Touya," said Yuki sleepily. "I fall sleep again, didn't I?"

"In the middle of gym class." Touya answered nonchalantly, but with a worried look on his handsome face.

"That's really strange. I'm just so tired."

"You have to realize." _Please Yuki. _Touya thought.

"Huh?"

"Yuki, about you I…"

"Excuse me! Is Tsukishiro-san alright?" Aizuki yelled from the window.

_Not again._ Touya thought irritable.

"The teacher said to come quick, were having our baseball test right now, our team is up and without you and him we've only got seven people."

"I'm going to wait here." Touya replied.

"But if you don't take the test you'll get a cero! Everybody's waiting!"

Touya looked at his friend and told him he'll be back, the girl drop from the window with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay," Yuki said but his hand took Touya's shirt without his permission. It was as if it had acted alone. _Huh? _

"What is it…" Touya looked at him kinda weirdly and Yuki let go of his shirt.

"Huh?" He said looking at his hand.

Akizuki interrumped them again but Touya told her to tell the teacher he wasn't coming. He was staying with his Yuki. He shot the window close and went back to the sleepy boy, took his face in his hand and sweetly told him,

"I know you're not human," looking deeply in the amber eyes, he spoke to the someone inside the silver-haired boy. "so you don't have to hide." The boy was surrounded by white wings and out came the moon guardian.

"We finally meet. You're name?"

"Yue. You're the only one who knows Yukito isn't human. He doesn't know about me, so he couldn't transform until you told him. Yukito himself hasn't realized his feelings. Just before he, umm, unconsciously stopped you from living, in that moment his feelings were shown. _Something I would have not let happened if I wasn't so weak. Showing my, his feelings. That's so unlike me, so __Yukito, _the angle thought with bitterness. "You are special to him."

_Just him? _Touya thought looking at the stricken other form of his best friend.

"You told him 'I won't let you disappear'" _To whom were you talking? _"Now my master cannot support my existence, I don't know what to do." He finished in a whisper.

"If my power can stop Yuki from disappearing, take it all."

_Mmmph. His inly concern is my __false__ form. _

"You won't be able to see your mother anymore."

"It's unfair for only me to see her and if I have no power Sakura might get in trouble, if I don't keep an eye on her. So I want you to protect her.

_Oh! He is so…_

"There is no need to primise. When my body changes I have to protect my master." He replied in an obnoxious matter.

"You don't like changing." Touya replied. "But if you disappear, Yuki will too. Protect Sakura and protect yourself." _It would be a shame if someone so beautiful disappeared. _

"And under those conditions you give me your magic?

"Yup." Touya smiled his rare smile and Yue look at him ironically.

"I will do my best," he said in a sarcastic tone.

_As stubborn as Yuki. _Touya thought playfully. "You really resemble each other. Yuki and you."

_Mmph, right. _

Yue thought while leading into Touya's arms. He put his hand in the young man's arm and felt his heart beating increased.

_Right? His magic is so like…_

"It is like the fluctions of Clow's power. It must be because you are a blood relative of the new Clow mistress?" Yue touch tenderly his savior's face. _He is really handsome. _"And I should have said thank you." Yue lead in to place a soft kiss in Touyas's cheek when he felt his mistress agony.

"You heard." Yue said to a very sad Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"**I never think about you, but you're always on my mind."**

**I'm getting over you – The Click Five.**

"I'm home!" yelled the joyous and energetic Sakura. And today she would easily be the most joyful teen in Japan or at least Tomoeda. Her sweet Syaoran was back from Hong Kong.

"Kaiiju, try and keep your voice down we're studying here." Touya replied from the dining room. Yukito prepared himself for what was to come. He had felt Li-kun's aura and knew that as soon as Touya saw him, hell would break lose.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Hello Ki-kun. How've you been? It's been so long since…"

"WHAT IS THE BRAT DOING HERE?!" Touya yelled, while Yuki smile and try to control his giggles.

But Touya heard him and gave him 'the look' which make Yiki's smile even broader.

"He's not a brat and I'm not a monster. Syaoran-kun is back from Hong Kong and will be staying in Tomoeda for as long as he wants. Right, Syaoron?

The boy stoped his sight fight with Touta to smile sweetly at Sakura.

"Uugghh," was all Touya said and by now Yuki was giggling uncontrollably. _Oh! He's so cute with his sister complex. _He thought admiring Touya's profile.

"Well, we're off to my room. Got so much homework to do!"

"Ahhhh, no, no. You stay right here." _Homework, yeah right._

Yukito saw that Sakura was about to yelled something back and decided that his fun should get to an end. And anyways he was hungry.

"Bet you two are hungry. I brought some cookies, would you like some?"

"Ohhhh! Thank you, Yukito-chan!"

"Did I smell cookies? Me wants, me wants, me wants!" came chanting Kero while flying down the stairs, but stop abruptly when he saw Li-kun. "What the hell is the brat doing here?!" _how come I didn't felt his presence? Ugh, maybe I was too immerse in my game. _

"So, that stuffed animal is still around." Syaoran replied. And this time not only Yukito, but aslo Yue smiled at the picture.

Hours later Touya was walking Yuki home, making Yue's brain a maze of thoughts as well as his heart. Ever since Touya gave him his power, the guardian started feeling a wide variety of things he wouldn't understand. He felt jealously, anger, happiness and strangest of all an increasing protective feeling toward the taller boy. And even though he fought against it, sometimes he knew he had lost not only the battle but war. He had fallen in love with Touya. Which was quiet unfair of his heart since Touya love Yikito and not him. Actually, they haven't seen each other since the battle against Clow. Every time Sakura needed Yue, he made it impossible for Touya to see him. But for some reason, today he missed him a lot. To his horror Yukito felt his need and decided to take action.

"Touya, would like to saty over tonight?" he asked innocently. "Watch a movie maybe?"

Touya took the silver-haired boy's hand, "I love to." He smiled sweetly and watched, as Yuki's eyes turn violet for a second. His smile grew.

The movie was long forgotten as the young men kissed passionately in the sofa, Yuki nipping at Touyas collarbone and going down to his neck were he felt light feather like kisses making the dark-haired guy growl. Yuki got his earlobe in his teeth and bite him lightly, teasing him till Touya grew hard. Yuki took him in his hand and squeezed.

"Yuki!" The silver-haired boy smiled mischievously at him. _Who could have though that sweet Yukito would be like this. _Touya thought happily, but his smile disappeared when Yuki let go of him, jumped off the sofa and ran out of the house. Thinking it was some sort of game, Touya went after him. After all they of the engaged in that kind of games. But out in the yard he wouldn't find Yuki anywhere, until a soft feather touched his cheek and he looked up. Yue was sitting in the rooftop hiding behind his wings. Touya was paralyzed by the beauty of him till he heard a soft whimper. He grabbed a ladder and went up, the sound of whimpers increased. _Yue is…crying?!_

"Yue"

_Why are doing this! Yukito! Answer me!_

"Yue, w what is I it?" Touya stammered out.

"Nothing"

_What! How?! Since when can you, can you…__control __me like this?! _Yue asked Yukito.

_Shush! Let me concentrate._ Yuki replied.

"But you're mmm… Please Yue, if there's something you want to talk about, tell me. Did it upset you? What, what we where doing?"

_Didi it? It upset me it wasn't me doing it or was I…?_

Yue slowed hard and asked timidly, "When you say what we were doing, to whom that we refers?"

"Were you there? Or were you sleeping?"

_I am always there._ "Sleeping."

_Liar!_

"Mmm Yue please don't lie to me."

_What!_

"You see Yuk's eyes flash violet from time to time and I've come to notice that it is more frequent when we are…you know? So I know you were there."

"So why ask?"

"Cuz' I wanted to hear you say it." Touya replied teasingly. Yue saw the smile on the dark skinned face and smile in return. He loved when Touya tease him.

"You haven't answer my…"

"We means Touya," he pointed at himself, explaining as if Yue were a small kid, "and you." He took the angle's face in his hands.

"And by you, you mean?"

"Well, Yue and Yukito, Yukito and Yue. You." Touya smilled sweetly at him, making Yue's heart skip a beat.

"That's not…" Yue stop midsentence. He had felt his Sakura's distress.

"What is it?" Touya asked. _Damn it! This is when I need my powers!_ "Is there something the matter with Sakura?"

As a way of answer Yue took Touya in his arm and flied toward his mistress.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"**It would be so cool, it would be so nice if you let me know when your heart is mine."**

**Heartbreaker - Great White **

"Kero-chan, please stop this! What happened to you?! Kero-chan!"

It was futile, all the screaming wouldn't go through the sun guardian. He was possessed, throwing flames all around him; the Kinomoto house was on fire. The teenage girl stopped trying to calm down the big lion in front of her and ran out. She summoned Watery, but as soon as she had brought the card out, Firey got out too and started throwing fire everywhere. Watery wouldn't fight Firey and Keroberos at once.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Touya yelled. The girl just shook her head and watched as Kero-chan through himself at her. Yue protected her with his wings, taking the damage of the impact.

"Shield! Protect us! Yue-san I need you to give more to Watery. We've got t to s stop the fire." Sakura said within sobs.

"Call Wood as well."

With the cards and Yue's power Sakura was able to extinguish the fire, while Keroberos and Firey kept shooting flames at them, but the young sorceress was able to keep up The Shield around them.

"Windy! Become the chain that binds! Shield! Protect Kero-chan and Firey from this foreign magic!" It was a fierce fight and when it looked that Windy and Shield would lose, Hope came out and all Sakura had to was chant "It all be alright."

Keroberos fainted and Firey returned to its card form as well as the others.

"Kero-chan!" yelled the girl running toward her friend, "Oh, Kero-chan…"

"Well, that was fun" whispered someone on the roof of a nearby house. "We should have taped it."

"Next time."

The red-haired twins took flight without being notice.

There was nothing to be done; the once beautiful Kinomoto house now was nothing but a skeleton. The magical fire had burned everything. The insurance company would give the Kinomotos some money but it wasn't enough to repair the damage and that wasn't counting the moral damage. Yukito offered "his" house and they gladly accepted. All of Sakura's classmates try to make her feel better; nonetheless she wasn't her usual cheerful self for a while.

_Oh, Sakura I hat to see you like this. _Syaoran thought while they were eating ice cream in the park.

"I lost, lost your teddy bear." Sakura whispered. "That's what hurt me the most."

Syaoran took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, enjoying the flowery smell of it.

"Close your eyes," he told her sweetly. Sakura complied. "Give me your hands." Syaoran placed a box on Sakura's extended hands. "Open up."

_Hoe! _"What, what is this?"

"Open it."

Sakura opened the box and found a light brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck.

"A teddy bear?"

"It doesn't matter if you lose this, you'll always have my heart, my love." The boy said blushing slightly.

"Oh, Syaoran! You're so sweet." Sakura said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. _Oh! _When they broke apart, both were slightly read on the face.

"I should definitely give you more presents." Sakura giggled and kissed him again.

"Would you stop saying that? It is really maddening. Yue said to the sun guardian.

"It is my…"

"It is not."

"It is."

"Keroberos! It was not, was not you fault! You were possessed, you were not able to do anything!"

"I should have fought it."

"You did."

"Then," the lion began whispering, "THEN HOW COME THE HOUSE IS BURNED DOWN?!"

"When you went after Sakura and I intercept you, you would have burned me but you didn't. You retreat. You fought. The magic, that is."

"I … I did that?"

"Do you see any burn feathers?"

"Than you, Yue."

"I am just telling the truth. I am the judge after all." He said with a smile playing on his lips. _I'm spending far to much time with Yukito._

"Who…who could have done this?" the lion whispered. "Clow?"

"No, he likes jokes but Eriol would have never do such a thing to you or Sakura." _And I can see anyone laughing about such a thing._

"Oh, I don't know Yue. 'Sides when it comes to Clow your judgment is just a bit clouded."

Yue watched the lion coldly who retorted by smiling mockingly.

"I'm home." Touya called from the house and Yue couldn't stop himself from running inside.

_Mmmm… Maybe his judgment isn't so clouded anymore,_ thought Keroberos.

"Hey Yue, everything ok?" asked the taller guy while looking for a snack.

"Yes. I was talking to Keroberos. He feels guilty about the fire."

"And you told him it's stupid to feel that, right?"

""Yes he did. Did you bring cake?"

"Moon pie," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes that made Yue's heart accelerate for some reason.

The big cat transformed into his animal form and star consuming more than eating his pie.

_Disgusting,_ thought Yue and his face probably showed it because Touya laughed at it. "Come on lets leave those two alone," the dark skin man whispered in the angel's ear, making him blush. _He's so beautiful. _Guardian and human went outside and sat under a tree. Touya was feeling sleepy after a long day of school and work.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Out with the brat, I mean Li-kun."

Touya's fist impulse was to go look for them, but hearing Yue called the boy brat made him start laughing and boy he needed that. All the stress of the past days came out in those laughs and to his amazement the guardian joined him. And Yue's laugh was glorious, luminous. They both laughed until they were lying on the grass and holding their stomachs. It felt like being drunk.

"Oh Yue, I needed that. Thank you." Touya said and took one of the angle's hands. He tried to take it but Touya grasped it even tighter. "You have long beautiful fingers, bet you play the piano beautifully."

"I…I used to, for Clow." Touya raised himself in one arm.

"Maybe we can play together? One day?"

"Oh, would not it be painful? To play, to remember her, I mean?" _I'm rambling._

_Yes you are. But Touya finds it cute._

"Wouldn't it be for you?" Touya asked, obvious to the silent conversation taking place in Yue's mind.

The angel lift his face and his eyes fell on Touya's. A thing he never let himself do as they were like the ocean, you could easily drowned in the beauty of them. And sure enough his heartbeat raced, his face blushes and he became aware of everything about Touya. His dark hair that falls in his eyes, his dark skin, his full lips that would let out angry, scary word and put sweet kisses in his neck. _Not my neck. Stop thinking._

"Yue? May I k…"

"What cha doin'?" Keroberos roared.

Yue jump a mile apart from Touya who whispered something about timing and stupid stuffed animals.

"Nothing, just talking." Yue replied, hiding his eyes with the bangs that fall in his face.

_Talking. Yeah right._ "Well, Sakura called. She's staying over at Tomoyo's house and told me to look after you two since the senei won't be coming today."

"Look after us? We are the ones who have to look after you or you'll end with all the food in the house." Touya replied. "And the brat? He's not staying over as well, is he?" The lion shrugged. "Ugh! Be right back." _That kid!_

"Where are you going?" Yue asked. "I mean…uhh. Yukito wants to see you," he blurted out. _Yeah I do, but that's not the reason why you asked. Shut up. _Yukito giggled.

Touya took hold of his face and said, "I'll be back soon, just going to put the brat in his place."

"Why do you tell me? You don't have to tell me anything, it's Yukito.

The lion snorted.

"Remember what I said last night." Touya whispered so only Yue would hear him, and leading closer to him.

_Yeah, those two are definitely very __good__ friends. _As soon as the brother left he attacked Yue with questions.

"So for how long have you loved him?"

"I do not love him. He is my mistress brother, it would be…"

"I never said who him is. Why think I'm talking about Onii-chan?"

"You should not call him that. It is disrespectful."

"Mmmphf! And what do you call him? Lovebird, honey, sweaty and maybe he calls you moon pie?"

Yue replied by throwing magic stones at him, which Kero almost didn't avoid. _Oh! He wants to play, _he thought. And was about to answer with fire when he remembered what happened the last time he used his powers. Yue looked at his sort of brother open and close his mouth, looking very amusing. But instead of mocking him he sent another row of stones. _Fight back, come Keroberos. Fight back! _He thought, worrying that the lion might never try to use his powers again. But the lion kept avoiding them until one grazed his left wing and he instinctively throw some fire at the angel who flied high to avoid it.

_About time._

The lion went after the angel and the kept "fighting" up in the air. Yue found that Yukito was an advantage to him, it was like having two pairs of eyes and ears. Not even one of the fire shots from Keroberos came close and in the process Yue and Yukito of bonded. They stopped when they heard Touya yelling them to stop.

_What the hell?! Why are they fighting?!_ But then he saw their faces full of exhilarating fun and got that everything was only a game. _Oh? They're just as Sakura and me. Only we never throw fire at each other._

"So the brat isn't staying over at Tomoyo's?" Kero asked a little breathless.

"Yup. I took care of it. What exactly we're you doing?"

The other two looked at each other and answer together.

"Playing."

"Mmph, what a weird game. What's the point to kill each other?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Right. I'm making dinner."

"Good! I'm starving!" The lion replied.

Yue was about to change when Kero stop him.

"What? Yukito is hungry as well."

"Just one thing Yue. Let go of him."

"Who?"

"You know."

_Did he mean Clow or Touya?_

"Clow, you idiot," the lion whispered.

"Since when can you read my mind?"

"Not your mind, you face. You're my brother, you know" And with that the lion changed forms and went inside leaving a frozen Yue in the backyard. After all, the moon guardian had trained all his life to make his face unreadable.


End file.
